Pokemon: The World Is Whose?
by LunarFormer
Summary: Shall we dispence with the plesentries and get on with Chapter 5, number 6?R+R would be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Of Stars, and Planets, and Evolution Stones  
  
A Slagpit production  
  
A Pokemon Fanfiction.  
  
Welcome, everyone, to a new era in the Slagpit Productions. For anyone that does not know me, I am Slagpit, member of TRHQ2, a regular author in the FF.net TransFormers section, and usually a pretty peaceful guy. Well, the muse finally struck me with the beginning to my Pokemon creation's storyline. And to think it was from seeing someone's music video for the Team Rocket song…well, anyway, prepare for a new kind of trouble when this new threat is totally revealed. It ain't like nothin' you ever seen before.  
  
I don't own Pokemon or any related elements. Those all belong to Nintendo, 4Kids Animation, WB, GameFreak, etc… But I do own certain critters I won't name here for fear of ruining the delicious surprise. See you all at the end of this entry.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The room was dark, save for the strip of lighting along the back wall. A lone figure in silhouette is seen, hunched over a desk, writing something, and mumbling to itself. Over in one corner, still in silhouette, is a coat hanger with a suit jacket and a fedora hanging on it. A door opened near the coat rack, and a small, catlike creature floated in, and hovered alongside the silhouette.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" the silhouetted figure asked, his voice low and ominous. It looked up at the hovering kittenoid.  
  
"Mew. Mew mew mewmew mew mew mew mew mewmew mew mew," was the creature's response.  
  
"Excellent. Tell him I'll meet him in the Viridian City Gym's lobby."  
  
"Mew," the floating cat replied, saluting and vanishing from the room in a sparkle of light.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan. Well, almost everything. There is still the matter of that one trainer…but he shall be dealt with." The figure stood up, walked over to the coat rack, put on the coat and hat, and walked out the door, chuckling to himself in a low menacing chuckle. On the desk, there is a piece of paper, with the beginnings of a poem of some sort written on it. The letters of the poem seem to be glowing.  
  
"To end the human's devastation.  
  
To protect the world from ruination.  
  
To return the to this planets' rightful place.  
  
To eradicate humanity post haste."  
  
The writing past that is covered by another sheet of paper, but that is clearly not the end of the poem.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
{"Sir, a Mr. Vanguard is here asking to see you. He says he has an appointment, but I don't see him on the schedule you gave me."} Giovanni's secretary said through the intercom.  
  
"Oh, that's right, he had asked to meet with me today. I nearly forgot. Yes, he has an appointment. Let him in." Giovanni sat at his desk, rubbing the head of his pet persian. [what is it he wants this time?] he wondered, knowing that this freelance Team Rocket member often had some ulterior motive for whatever his services were.  
  
A man dressed in a black suit entered, grinning at the leader of the Rockets.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Vangaurd. Nice to see you again. Am I to assume that you have something of some value you wish to offer me as usual?" Giovanni asked, casually motioning the black suited man to a nearby chair, which the figure quickly took.  
  
"As always, Giovanni old man. But this time, I don't ask for myself." The tall, thin man said, pulling out a valise and opening it in his lap.  
  
"Oh, really? I didn't think you worked for anyone but yourself," Giovanni chortled, pouring himself a glass of wine with one hand and petting his persian with the other.  
  
"Normally, I don't. But when I was offered what I was when I took this job as a negotiator between you and my employer, I wasn't about to say no."  
  
"What were you offered?"  
  
The tall, thin, black clad visitor simply smiled and said, "More than you could ever offer me, Gio, old friend. Now, down to business. I have been asked to represent a certain party that wishes to join the Rockets highest ranks without all the hassle of going through the standard field work."  
  
Giovanni shook his head. "I'm sorry, Vangaurd. No deal. I have my requirements."  
  
"I believe one of those is being able to prove that they can filch the best and most rare pokemon or items in the world, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, of course. What has that got to do with it?"  
  
"You know…evolutionary stones are quite rare. Some are almost impossible to get, like the sun stone."  
  
"Yes, I know. So wha…"  
  
"I'm sure you have heard legends of the Psychic Stone?"  
  
Giovanni leaned forward in shock. "THE psychic stone? The singular most legendary and impossible to find evolution stone? So rare that so far only one has been found?"  
  
"The one and only. Actually, two have been found. Only problem is, shortly after one was discovered, it disappeared from the camp of the explorers that found it."  
  
"How unfortunate for them that was."  
  
"Yes, since that was a crew of Rockets."  
  
"No, now they are nutrients in the belly of my Tyranitar."  
  
"I thought I heard something about that. Well, I'm sure you heard about the heist of the one psychic stone that had been found before that."  
  
"Of course! It's the talk of all the criminal organizations in the world!"  
  
Mr. Vanguard reached into the valise, and tossed what looked like a fist sized, transparent purple rock with an eye in its core to Giovanni. "My employer hopes that this is enough proof of his abilities."  
  
Giovanni stared at the rock, mouth agape. "This is it. The legendary stone. I have what could very well be the most powerful evolution stone in the world right here in the palm of my hand. Yes, yes, certainly he may join as a full member in Team Rocket! As an executive, even! Who is this person? I am dying to know who it is that managed to get this!"  
  
"Interesting you should ask. He came here with me," Vanguard said, as a figure also clad in a black suit, but wearing a black fedora, sunglasses, and one of those earpieces Secret Service agents wear, stepped out of the shadows. His face looks similar to Mr. Smith from 'The Matrix' "Allow me to introduce Mr. Bill Ion."  
  
Giovanni extended his hand to the strange new person, hoping to shake hands with someone who was clearly a master thief, only to have the newcomer look at his hand, scoff, and sit down in the chair Vanguard had just vacated for him.  
  
"Let's get this strait, Giovanni," Bill Ion said, his voice low and menacing. "I want free roam of any and all Team Rocket facilities. I wish to have control of any active Team Rocket units I ask for. I shall require the use of at least one of your many laboratory facilities for my operations. In return, I'll be able to get you just about anything your heart desires."  
  
Giovanni was visibly shaken by the bluntness of this person. No one had ever made demands of him before. But, for once, he didn't care. He was getting just what he had always wanted: the perfect agent. "Very well, Mr. Ion. I'll have the necessary paperwork drawn up…"  
  
"Vanguard. The documents," the sinister figure said, cutting Giovanni off. This was something else the lifelong head of Team Rocket was not used to. Vanguard reached into the valise again, and pulled out a stack of papers. "I've taken the liberty of making out the paperwork already. All it needs is your final approval."  
  
Without a second thought, Giovanni reached out, took the papers from Vanguard, found where he had to sign, and did so.  
  
"Nice doing business with you, Giovanni. I look forward to working with Team Rocket. Come, Vanguard." The two darkly dressed people began to leave the room, when Bill Ion stopped for a moment at the door and turned back to face his new 'leader.' "Oh, by the way, where might I find Field Team Double Zero?"  
  
"DOUBLE ZERO?! What could you possibly want with them?"  
  
"I have my reasons. Where are they right now?"  
  
"Last time they checked in, they were somewhere near Olivine City…but I imagine it's about time to send Mondo out to help them again…" Giovanni sighed, wondering why he kept those three inept Rockets on the payroll.  
  
"Excellent. Thank you again, Giovanni. Be seeing you," the mysterious Mr. Ion said, tipping his fedora slightly in the direction of Giovanni.  
  
"And you."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Well, that's your intro. For those of you who are familiar with my TransFormers stories, keep in mind that this will be NOTHING like those. This will be getting much darker, creepier, and perhaps more confusing, with the standard light-hearted humor mixed in every now and then. I think I can get this to turn out like one of the movies…  
  
What was that poem? Who is this Bill Ion? Who is Vanguard? How will the other characters fit in to all this? What does the Psychic Stone evolve? These will be answered in the future chapters of Pokemon: The World Is Whose? 


	2. a short apology

Pardon My Dust.  
  
A Slagpit Production  
  
A TransFormers…oops, sorry, that's wrong…  
  
A Pokemon Fanfic  
  
(We find Slagpit wandering down a hall in Slagpit/LunarFormer Productions Studios. He's switched outfits from wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the Autobot logo to a white T-shirt with a large red R on it. Other than that, it's still basic blue jeans, black work shoes, blue baseball cap facing backwards, and black sunglasses. He looks over some documents on a clipboard)  
  
Hmmmm, this seems much more lucrative than the TransFormers stories. Look at this…more board members reading, at least one of them reviewed…  
  
(He stops dead in his tracks reaching one of the pages)  
  
NO! IT CAN'T BE! I just can't get away from that screwy 'Con, can I? Albedo follows us no matter where we go.  
  
(he then resumes walking)  
  
Well, no matter. LF is bothering her for now…  
  
(he passes a picture depicting The Wreck, Albedo's research craft {see The Wreck in the TransFormers subheading under Cartoons for further explanations of all this} which is now painted part in paisley, part in plaid, part in polka dots, part in a checkerboard pattern, and part reflecting the surroundings. Albedo can be seen in the picture, strangling LF, as the 12 eevees that caused this start painting just about anything they can find.)  
  
And two unknown people responded as well…humans evolving into Mews? Never occurred to me, really. I'm not taking anyone's ideas, I don't think…  
  
(passes by the Nintendo logo, the GameFreak logo, the Hasbro logo, the TransFormers logos…)  
  
and I'm glad to see people outside of the FanFiction.Net are reading this….  
  
(walks by a computer, where Sparksmasher has pulled up the TRHQ2 message board and is busily looking around for reasons we can only speculate)  
  
Well, I planned on this being the next chapter, but we seem to be experiencing technical difficulties…  
  
(Wolfbane runs past screaming, as he is being chased by several Houndours, Houndooms, Growlithes, Arcanines, the legendary dog trio, Eevees, the various Eevee-lutions, Vulpixes, and Ninetails.)  
  
Not all of my crew are adjusting well to the Pokemon theme…while some are adjusting too well…  
  
(FlapSnap walks by, talking with some Zubats, Golbats, and Crobats, in Pokespeek.)  
  
Ok, that's just disturbing. Well, at least it can't get much worse.  
  
"WOLF! HELP!"  
  
"DARK! HELP!"  
  
Oh no, not the legend bird quintet again…can't those five leave the girls alone? Well, I better go make sure Wolf doesn't kill them, if he can lose his fanclub of canine types…  
  
"LIFE! HELP!"  
  
Hoo boy. I'll update on Friday. Promise! And I promise to try to keep as close to character as possible with the J. J. M. team. See you all then! Slagpit out! 


	3. Chapter 2

Who's Afraid of Jessie and James? No One If they Have Half A Brain.  
  
A Slagpit Production  
  
A Pokemon Fanfic  
  
Sorry I'm a bit late people…(Slagpit runs up, struggling to get his shirt on since he already has his hat on.) I overslept, and now it's really late. This could wind up being a short chapter…I am soooo sorry, everyone. Now, on to the disclaimer…  
  
I don't own Pokemon, or anything I may make an obscure refence to, unless it's to one of the Slagpit/LunarFormer Productions stories. Feel free to give me advice on some of the characters, like Mondo, since I don't know the first thing about these Non-occurring-in- the-TV-series characters. For instance, does Mondo have a pokemon of his own? Should I give Vanguard a Pokemon? If so, what would you give him? Please tell me in your reviews.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Jess, do you ever wonder why it is that we always wind up getting knocked into these precarious locations whenever we are defeated?" the young blue haired man asked his comrade as their hot air balloon basket dangled from a small cliff.  
  
"Not now, James. I'm trying to see where Mondo is. He should have been here hours ago." The female member of the luckless duo replied, peering through a pair of binoculars up and down the canyon they were trapped in.  
  
"I vote we stop waiting for him and start climbing down. It's not like it's that far."  
  
"And who asked you, James? This rock wall is so jagged, I could get scratched up and have my perfect features ruined!"  
  
"Oh, will you two stop arguing down there!" an unknown voice called down from a higher ledge.  
  
"Eh? Whazzat? Who said that?" called out the talkative feline member of team Double Zero, awoken from his catnap by the sound of a different voice.  
  
"I did." Called down the unknown person.  
  
"Oh yeah, like dat clears up much." Cried out the Meowth.  
  
"You three certainly seem to be in a lot of TROUBLE down there." Called the mystery man, still hidden from the trio's view by the large Meowth balloon.  
  
"Trouble?" James echoed, jumping to his feat, causing the basket to rock a bit.  
  
"Oh, great. Thanks, whoever you are. Now I gotta listen to these two go through the motto again."  
  
"Jessie, did he say TROUBLE?!"  
  
"Yes, James, I do believe he did!"  
  
Out of nowhere, that all too well known music starts playing…  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"  
  
"SURRENDER NOW, OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"  
  
Meowth sighed. "Meowth, dat's right."  
  
The trio suddenly realize that the music hasn't stopped yet.  
  
"Jessie, we didn't leave anything out, did we?"  
  
"I don't think so, James."  
  
"To send this world into ruination.  
  
To deceive this so called nation.  
  
To put a stop to mankind's rule.  
  
To make the humans into our tools!  
  
Bill Ion Attack with the speed of night!  
  
Surrender now won't end the fight!"  
  
"What?" the three rockets asked, looking up at where the mysterious figure had been, now seeing nothing.  
  
"'ey, guys, you tink we were just imagining tings der?"  
  
"No, you weren't." replied the voice, this time calling from the ledge the balloon was caught on.  
  
"And who are you?" an indignate Jessie replied, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Just your newest boss. Giovanni has officially given control of Team Double Zero to me."  
  
"Why? Did he finally get tired of us and let us go from team rocket? I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection…" James wailed, huddling into a corner of the basket.  
  
"Oh, do be quiet. I need to concentrate." Bill Ion then lifted a hand to his forehead and outstretched the other hand. Suddenly, the basket and balloon began to levitate off the ledge, slowly lowed down the canyon, and landed softly at the base of the crevasse.  
  
"What was that?" Jessie said, looking scared out of her wits  
  
"Dat's what I wanna know." Meowth said. He then pointed up. "And I tink our answer is comin' dis way."  
  
Sure enough, the darkly clad figure was now surrounded in a light blue glow, and floating down to the ground right next to the trio. "I am Bill Ion, the newest Team Rocket executive, and your new boss," he said as he landed.  
  
"How did you do that?" James said, still almost in shock from what just happened.  
  
"What, levitate you down from that ledge, or levitate myself down?"  
  
"BOTH!" the two human rockets replied in unison.  
  
"Simple. I'm a telekinetic. Now, if you'll follow me, my assiociate, Vanguard, is waiting with our vehicle over this way."  
  
"Vanguard? THE Vanguard?!" James called out. "Vanguard isn't to be trusted! Even Giovanni doesn't trust him! He's like that guy with the metal mask in that military cartoon show…what was it called? G.I. Know? No, that's not it…"  
  
"Oh, do relax, Number Negative Two. He's quite trustworthy now. Now come along."  
  
"Jessie, do you think we should trust this guy?"  
  
"I don't think we have a choice, James."  
  
With that, the three Rockets followed their new boss down the canyon, not entirely sure what awaited them at the end.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Well, I know this I going to be the least liked chapter of all, since it was sort of rushed. Please respond. I hope to do better next chapter…tah tah for now. 


	4. The Power Of Some

The Power Of Some.  
  
A Slagpit Production  
  
A Pokemon Fanfic  
  
Hello, all you happy campers! Slagpit here. We've been having some odd power-outages here at Slagpit/LunarFormer Production Studios, but I believe we've found the problem, and a solution. (camera pans over to Wolfbane, in wolf mode, surrounded by Pikachu skeletons, with a pikachu tail hanging from his mouth.)  
  
"Yum. These yellow electric rats are delicious. They are practically brimming with energon."  
  
Glad you like them, Wolf. As you can tell, I have no particular love for the obnoxious yellow rodent. Ok, I hate them with a passion. Sorry, kiddies, but if you like Pika, turn back now. As soon as I feel like it, I'm gonna start tossing these puppies into the blender! NO ELECTRIC MOUSE TYPES SHALL SURVIVE! Ok, I may allow THE Pikachu to live, just because he's a main character. But I will kill me some rodent! Just watch. This has been your warning.  
  
"Puppies into a blender?"  
  
Sorry, Wolfbane. I didn't mean real puppies. I'm a dog lover.  
  
"When do we get to show up, boss?"  
  
Hmm? Oh, yes. Wolf, meet some of the new crew around here. Vince, care to do the honors?  
  
"Sure. I'm Vince, the Charizard. These are my associates Victory the Mewtwo, AquaMaster the Blastoise, Burner the Typhlosion, SuperSoaker the Feraligator, Bonsiatwo and Bonsialite the Umbreon and Espeon respectively, Windburn the Moltres, Aircurrent the Zapdos, and Freezair the Articuno."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Aqua!"  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure."  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Umbre"  
  
"Espe"  
  
"Mol"  
  
"ZAP"  
  
"ARTICU"  
  
Yes, several of them have managed to learn the human language. Aquamaster suffers from a learning disability, and has only learned to speak his own nickname. They shall be helping the TransMisfits around here. And you can start, VINCE, by typing up the disclaimer.  
  
"ME? Why me? Why not Victory? He's a Mewtwo, after all. He's got fingers!"  
  
If you knew what was gonna happen later, you would know why I don't trust Mewtwos. Now write, or you don't get to do the ranch series.  
  
"Ok, ok…"  
  
"Ranch series?"  
  
Plugging future developments, Wolfbane.  
  
"You got these guys the same way you got LF, didn't you?"  
  
Not…quite.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Pokemon does not belong to me…or Slagpit…Hey, you sure about that? I mean, you do own Blue, Silver, and Crystal…  
  
(Slagpit) I don't own the PRODUCTION rights to it.  
  
Oh. Sorry. Anyway, Pokemon, in fact, belongs to Nintendo, GameFreak, 4kids Entertainment, WarnerBros, and Hasbro. Hasbro?  
  
(Slagpit) ever seen the toys? They are made by Hasbro. Just like TransFormers, except for the fact that they have no affiliation with Takara for you guys.  
  
Oh. Sorry again. Anyway, have fun and see you at the end of the fic.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"So, this is the research lab we have procured?" the man known as Bill Ion asked, looking at the large sterile building his associate, Vanguard, had pulled their HumVee up to.  
  
"That's what ol' man Giovanni said, boss." Vanguard replied, leaning back in the driver's seat. "Shall I go and retrieve the bunglers?"  
  
"Yes. Now that we're here, it's safe to remove the blindfolds."  
  
"Aye aye, boss."  
  
"And don't call me boss, Vanguard."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The suddun jolt of the hummer stopping tossed the blue haired man against his seat. He snorted, then turned his head from side to side trying to see where he was.  
  
"Jessie, where are we? Are we there yet? I'm scared! Why can't we see anything?"  
  
"Shut up, James! We're being taken somewhere by someone that claims to be our new boss. I don't know where we are. We were both blindfolded as soon as we got to our transportation. If it helps any, I'm scared too." Jessie replied, more than a little annoyed at how childish her partner was every time he was awakened from a nap.  
  
"Will youze two clam up? I tink someone's comin'!" their scratch cat-type pokemon snarled, sick of hearing his partners argue.  
  
The doors opened, and Vanguard helped Field Team Double Zero out of the back of the jeep and undid their blindfolds. "We're here, boys and girl. Your new base."  
  
"THIS is a BASE?! We're not some research team, you know, Vanguard!" James said, sobering up from his panic attack.  
  
"Yeah, what's da deal, 'er? We get escorted to this monsterous vehicle, after bein' rescued for da upteenth time, by some unknown guy in a black suit sayin' he's our new boss, an' then YOUSE blindfold us and toss us inta da back of dis ting, and Now ya let us out, sayin' dis is our base? Wazzup, Van? You never worked exclusively for anyone before. What angle you workin' at? And why is this our base?"  
  
"You have a big mouth, Meowth." Vanguard said, turning toward the building. "But I don't have time to deal with that now. Please follow me. Mr. Bill Ion awaits us."  
  
"Bill Ion? Who's that?" Jessie asked, looking at James.  
  
"How should I know? I'm just as lost as you are, Jess." James replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Ah, the infamous Team Rocket. It was a wonderfully little noticed criminal organization for a long time. And then you three happened to get teamed up," the darkly clad hominid said, his back to the trio. "Your bungling has lead to Team Rocket being known as either a joke or something to fear, depending on who you came across. If someone came across any other team, it was fear. If it was the well known Jessie, James, and Meowth, it was a joke. Sad, really."  
  
"Are you going to tell us anything about our next mission, 'boss,' or are you going to continue to insult us?" Jessie grumbled, tired of being insulted.  
  
"I'M GETTING TO THAT!" Mr. Ion shouted, causing Jessie and James to leap into each others arms. He then straitened his suit coat. "Now then. You three didn't have too much of a problem when you started out in Viridian City. No. In fact, you were quite good. Then you met with one trainer. One special trainer. One with a pikachu."  
  
"DA TWERP!" Meowth shouted.  
  
"Quite right. Since then, you've been hunting him. Well, not quite him, per say, but his pikachu. I think you are going about things all wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?" James and Jessie asked in unison, cocking their heads to one side.  
  
"Instead of going after the pokemon, go after the trainer. Your new mission, Field Team Double Zero, is to BRING ME ASH KETCHUM AND HIS FRIENDS! I don't care about the Pikachu. Kill it if nescisarry. I don't want it anyway. Whatever use Giovanni or you ever saw in that rodent I never understood."  
  
"How do you propose we catch them, hmmm? I mean, Pokeballs aren't exactly calibrated to catching humans." James pointed out, showing a rare moment of intelligence.  
  
"Oh, they aren't, are they?" Bill Ion hit a button on his desk, and a lab coated Rocket Grunt entered the room, pushing a cart with four oddly colored Pokeballs on it. Each ball was black and dark purple instead of red and white, and each had a letter on it.  
  
"I have had these specially designed for each of the trainers you will catch for me. I call these TRAINER BALLS. The letters allow you to identify which ball is for which person. The T ball is for Tracy Sketchit. The M ball is for Misty. B stands for Brock. If you can find either A.J. or that photographer that Ketchum boy has befriended, notify me and I'll send them their balls. Finally, the A ball. I'm sure you all know what that one is for…"  
  
"Pikachu?" James asked, back to his old self again.  
  
"NO YOU DOLT! FORGET THE STINKING PIKACHU! A STANDS FOR ASH!" Bill Ion shouted, this time turning and facing the luckless trio. As he did so, his features seemed to almost distort, his head warping almost flexing in ways that no normal human's should. Quickly, he turned back around, regaining his composure. "Now, do you all understand your mission."  
  
"Y-y-y-yes, sir, Mr. Ion, sir." The three stammered out, each looking at one another in fear and worry.  
  
"Then might I suggest you start out? You have a long walk ahead of you. Oh, and, in case it never occurred to you, you could always wait until someone is asleep to try to capture them. It works so well when capturing pokemon. And I'm sure it will help when catching people as well, if you catch my drift."  
  
"We'll do our best, sir." Jessie said, still a bit wary of what just happened.  
  
"You had best do better than that. And may I ask Why you are STILL HERE!?"  
  
With that, Jessie, James, and Meowth ran out of the room as fast as possible. Meowth paused a moment, and turned around, looking at their new boss a moment. "Um, Boss?"  
  
"What is it, you?"  
  
"I don't suppose I'm da top cat in this new sub-team rocket, am I?"  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Meowth ran even faster this time. "Hey, guys, wait for Meowth!"  
  
Bill Ion flopped down in his large chair and raised a hand to his forehead. "'Pikachu.' What idiots. If I wanted a pikachu, I'd become an exterminator. Fortunately, their stupidity will keep them from catching on…until it's too late for them." He looked at his hand, which now resembled a large three fingered paw. He flexed it, chuckling slightly, then breaking into a low, deep laugh. "Not even those three bunglers can stop my plans now! This world shall soon belong once again to it's rightful owners, THE MEW! SO SAYS MEWBILLION, SO IT SHALL BE! BILLION! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
That's right, kiddies, the big baddy here ain't human. But what is up with the Trainer Balls? And why does he want Ash and the rest of Team Twerp, as well as Ash's former teammates and friends? And what is all this about the mew ruling the world? Tune in next time for more of Pokemon: The World Is Whose?  
  
(Slagpit) Nicely done, Vince.  
  
Thank you, sir.  
  
(Slagpit) Please, no need to be so formal. Just call me Slagpit.  
  
Ok, thank you, Slagpit, sir.  
  
(Slagpit) #sigh# 


	5. Chapter 4

My Word, Did They ACTUALLY Get It RIGHT?! Oh, No, It's Business As Normal.  
  
A Slagpit Production (with a title like THAT, it would have to be.)  
  
A Pokemon fanfiction.  
  
(note to Albedo: the events in this opening take place before the review of Chapter 9 of The Wreck)  
  
Hi-ho, Kermit the Frog here…URK (a large hand grabs the green muppet and pull it off the screen, and Slagpit, now wearing a shirt with all the various TransFormers logos and the red R of Team Rocket, enters)  
  
Sorry, that was totally random…Well, before we get things underway, Let's see how things are going in the new social structure of S/LF Productions Studios, shall we?  
  
(The camera pulls back, showing…FIREY CARNAGE!)  
  
WHAT THE HECK?! Victory, stop it with the illusions.  
  
"Aw, man…"  
  
(the fire and destrucion fade away)  
  
Never put a Mewtwo in charge of special effects. But all is not exactly good around here…  
  
(Wolfbane walks by, dragging three unconscious Legendary Birds, looking quite peeved. FlapSnap is crawling weakly after them, then caught by a zubat, bitten, and drained of the last few quarts of energon in him. He collapses to the ground. The camera pans over to Sparksmasher, who is chasing after a Psyduck with a laser scalpel. Just as he catches it, a loud "Psy-yahy-yahy-DUCK!" can be heard, and both he and the Psyduck begin to glow. The Psyduck waves it's wings, and Sparksmasher is thrown into a nearby wall. Right next to where he lands, Vince the Charizard is on a Vidphone, talking with a large female Gold Dragon about the whereabouts of a particular Black Bear Decepticon. On Sparksmasher's other side, Wingwrath is on a computer, scanning various time frames. She looks over, sees Sparksmasher, kicks him, then gets back to work. Sparksmasher gets back up, grumbles smething about "ok, don't mess with the little yellow ducks.")  
  
Ok, so maybe I should have made a separate studio for the Pokemon…live and learn.  
  
"HEY! A BLUE DUCK!"  
  
'Smasher! NO!  
  
"WHAAAAAA-OOF!"  
  
That would be a Golduck…much more powerful than the Psyduck you just encountered.  
  
"Ok, no more ducks…HEY! A RED HORSE!"  
  
He never learns. Would someone help FlapSnap?  
  
"I think I've found Darkbane, sir."  
  
Where, Wingwrath?  
  
"Ancient Earth. And I'm picking up a large Autobot signature there, too. And another Decepticon signature."  
  
He went back to hide with LunarFormer! THAT'S IT! THEY'RE BOTH COMING HOME NOW!! WOLF, YOU'RE WITH ME!  
  
"But, Slag, I have to teach these three not to go spying on…"  
  
Wolf…  
  
"Um…right. Lightstorm, where are you, kid?"  
  
"I'm here, doing maintenance on the ships."  
  
"You're in charge until I get back."  
  
"RIGHT! Thanks, Wolf! I won't let you down."  
  
"And keep a close eye on the birds, ok?"  
  
"Um…ok."  
  
Vince, do you think you and Victory can handle doing a fic without me around to supervise?  
  
"Um…"(Vince looks around, then looks at the camera, which nods.)"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Good. The story is over there. Start the disclaimer as soon as I enter the portal.  
  
"Ok."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Pokemon does not belong to Slagpit/LunarFormer Productions. Nintendo, Game Freak, and several other big companies own it. So don't come cryin' to me if a Pikachu tries to electricute you. It's not my fault. Now Slagpit says to type in a bunch of periods. You idiot, you're not supposed to type in what you say there. Leave me alone, Victory, this is my first time doing this solo. Now look what you've done, you ruined it! I did not, you ruined it! Move over! I'll type it. At least I have fingers. But Slagpit put me in charge of typing. I hit level 90 first, so I'm better, so I should be typing. You reached it first because Mewtwos level up quicker! I can't help being a Charizard. Oh get away from the computer, lizard! Let a cat do this! Fine, but I'm telling Slagpit.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"James, do you think this is a good idea? I mean, we normally don't sink so low as to kidnapping…" the red headed prima donna asked her airheaded partner.  
  
"I don't know, Jess. It doesn't sit well with me either." The blue haired male replied with a slight shrug. "But after what happened in that office, do you think it's wise to back down?"  
  
"Oh, give it a rest, youse two. So we're swipein' people and not Pokemon, what's da big deal?!" the uppity, vocal feline replied.  
  
"Meowth, how would you like it if you were kidnapped?" Jessie snapped at the cat.  
  
"Whadda ya' trainers tink yer doin' every time you catch a Pokemon? Givin' it a nice new 'ome?! Ya never even think about weather it WANTS to be caught or not! I mean, you ever wonder if maybe these wild pokemon 'ave families? No, you just go out and catch 'em!" Meowth replied, sounding unusually peeved.  
  
"Gee, Meowth, I never thought of it like that…" James said, his hands clasped behind his head, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right, Meowth." Jessie agreed, her eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Well, all I know is dat dis new boss wants us ta catch da twerps and der pals, we'd best get a start wit the easiest catch of all and work our way up."  
  
"And just WHO might that be, Meowth, if you don't mind my asking?" Jessie said, recovering from her mild state of shock.  
  
"Why, the only one whose IQ might concievibly be lower than that of James der."  
  
"HEY! I resent that!"  
  
"Sorry, James, but it's da truth. Now then, as I was sayin', we need to start with the weakest link. That would be 'ol mr. Artpad, Tracy!"  
  
"And how do you propose we get close enough to him to catch him? He works for Professor Oak!" Jessie pointed out.  
  
"Guys, you don't really tink that da entire time we were sneakin' around Oak's pad, I didn't make me some pal in one o' da Prof's fields, do ya?"  
  
"What are you saying, Meowth?" James asked.  
  
"Ain't it obvious? I got connections, you idiot! I can get us in!"  
  
"And what do we do once we are in there?" Jessie said, now quite interested in the cats idea.  
  
"Well…" Meowth began, and gathered the other two in a huddle.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Hmmm…which Pokemon to observe today…" Tracy thought out loud, looking through his scetch book. "I've gotten just about every one…"  
  
"Hey, Tracy," Professor Oak's voice called from over near the Meowth paddock, "Could you give me a hand over here?"  
  
"Sure thing, Professor!" Tracy said, quickly leaping to his feet and running in the direction of Professor Oak seemed to be. He reached the paddock quickly. "What seems to be the trouble, Professor?"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Jessie, did he just say the magic word?"  
  
"I do believe he did, James."  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION!"  
  
"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION!"  
  
"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!"  
  
"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Oh, it's you two again. What are you doing here?" Tracy said, watching as Jessie and James emerged from the foliage. "And where is Professor Oak?"  
  
"Quiet, twerp, you're throwing off the speech." Jessie snapped, glaring at him.  
  
Before they could start up again, Tracy pointed to each of them as he said their lines for them. "Jessie. James. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now, or prepare to fight. Meowth, dat's right."  
  
"Tanks for shutin' them up, kid." Meowth said, walking out of the herd (?) of Meowths. He had a megaphone, which had a Professor Oak voice setting.  
  
"Now, care to tell me what you are doing here before I set off the security system?" Tracy said, looking at them with a rather unconcerned face.  
  
"Hey, no need for dat, kid! We're here to offer youse da chance of a lifetime!"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Tracy shook his head. Team Rocket was the lamest group of criminals he had ever seen, but they had never tried anything this stupid.  
  
"He's right, you know." James said coolly. He slipped up to Tracy's side, put his arm around the boy's shoulder, and gestured at the sky with his hand as if there were a big lit sign in the air. "just picture it. Tracy Sketchit captures amazing new image!"  
  
Tracy quickly stepped away from James, knowing his obsession with crossdressing and hoping that he wasn't trying anything…unusual. Unfortunately, he stepped right into Jessie. "Just think, You could even earn the respect of your idol, Professor Oak," Jessie said, grabbing the boy by the shoulders.  
  
"REALLY? What is it?"  
  
"'Ow would you like ta see, draw, and experience what a Pokemon sees and experiences inside a Pokeball?" Meowth said, slowly reaching for the T ball he was keeping in a small backpack he was carrying.  
  
"What? That's ridiculous. That's impossible…"Tracy said. Then, with more than a little curiosity and hope in his voice, he asked, "isn't it?"  
  
"WHY NOT FIND OUT FER YERSELF!" Meowth quickly flung the odd Pokeball at Tracy, who gasped, turned into pure red light, and vanished into the Pokeball. The ball shook once…twice…three times…and pinged. Tracy was captured.  
  
"Jessie, do you realize what this means?" James said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I think I do, James." Jessie said, a broad smile cutting across her face.  
  
"WE ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING RIGHT!" The duo rushed together, hugging each other. Meowth grabbed the now-full Trainer Ball. Then, the earth shook.  
  
"Jessie, what is that?"  
  
"You feel it too?"  
  
"Guys, I got a bad feelin' 'bout dis…"  
  
All three looked down, and noticed that they were standing on a very thin wire. They then noticed that the wire led to a gate mechanism, which lead to the Onix paddock. They looked at each other.  
  
"The security system…" Was all the three of them had time to say, as an Onix broke through the ground, sending all three flying sky high. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"  
  
"Tracy, could you give me a hand over here? Tracy?" Professor Oak called from the nearby Eevee paddock.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
So, what now…Team Rocket actually accomplished the first part of a mission. But what next? Will they have the same luck in the future? Keep your eyes peeled for the next update. And please R+R.  
  
Slagpit would like to apologize for how ooc this chapter got. We here at Slagpit/LunarFormer Production Studios strive to bring you characters as they normally show up. Unfortunately, sometimes, exceptions must be made, and we had a point to make earlier in the fic. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. 


	6. Chapter 5

Oh, Great, The Boss Is At It Again…And Actin' Weird  
  
A Slagpit Production  
  
A Pokemon Fanfic  
  
(camera is hiding under a desk, facing, in extreme close up, a very frightened Mewtwo. It's Victory.)  
  
Please…save me. These people are insane. I didn't want to come here in the first place. But Vince wanted to get our Eevee ranch some publicity. So I went along with his signing us up to work at Slagpit/LunarFormer Production Studios. I didn't know how insane it was around here.  
  
"Vic, get out here. I have an intro to do."  
  
I don't think we can last much longer. I like doing the special effects and the camera work and all, but seriously…  
  
"VICTORY! I hear you back there. Come on out!"  
  
(Victory stands up, and hoists the camera onto his shoulder.)  
  
Who were you talking to, anyhow?  
  
"Oh, no one in particular. You know us Mewtwos, always talking to ourselves."  
  
Um, right, whatever. Well, welcome back. The crew here is getting progressively worse. I may need to send them away for a vacation. You see, that odd visit from Kermit last chapter seems to have driven some of them over the edge…  
  
(the camera pans behind Slagpit, as we see FlapSnap and Sparksmasher [please, if you want to know who these people are, read any of the Wolfbane Chronicles. They're right there, under the author's biography for me.] dressed as Ernie and Bert from Sesame Street. Lifewing walks by, dressed as a Fraggle, and leading Wolfbane, who is dressed as Rolfe the Dog. Wingwrath is standing outside Darkbane's door, dressed as Janice from the Muppet band "Dr Teeth and the Electric Mahem," pounding on the door.)  
  
"Dark, come out here!"  
  
"NO! Why do I have to do this?!"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"And who are you to give ME orders? I'm YOUR commanding officer!"  
  
"So? Don't tell me we're through already."  
  
"Wing, you know we aren't. I still feel for you. But I can't be seen like this…"  
  
"DARK, come out or I'll have Zaheera dress you in drag again!"  
  
"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! YOU WOULDN'T!"  
  
"We girls stick together, you know. Even if she's just a rabid fangirl with a thing for driving a certain Decepticon Sub-commander crazy."  
  
"You would. (there's a resigned sigh from behind the door.) Ok, I'll come out."  
  
(Darkbane comes out, dressed as Fozzie Bear.)  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
(Wingwrath meows and hugs her…uncommitted non-offical significant other.)  
  
"Definitely, Dark."  
  
(camera falls back on Slagpit, who is watching this scene play out, and is falling over laughing.) Oh, this is too much…Victory, do you think you can keep up the writing of the stories? Obviously writing the disclaimers are too much for Vince to handle.  
  
"Um, sure, I guess so. What will Vince be doing?"  
  
He's got medical detail. Seems the Legends were peeping in on Lifewing again and…  
  
"OK OK I get the picture. I'll type."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Pokemon doesn't belong to me. Don't ask me to tell anything about the future of Pokemon, I know about as much as you do. I also don't own The Muppets. Or TransFormers. So there. Go away. Stop reading this. Scroll down to the rest of the story now. This is not going to be a humerous disclaimer. I shall not be pushed, filed, stamped, indexed, briefed, debriefed, or NUMBERED! My life is my own. I am a free man…  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
There's a small stream running out of the woods. Just below the surface, a school (?) of Wooper swim by, followed by a large Magikarp. The tranquil scene is broken up as a Hum-vee drives through, rolling over a bunch of river rocks. Vangaurd and Mondo are the only occupants of the Hummer.  
  
"So, you've been doing this for how long now, kid?" the older freelancer asked the young lad in the passenger seat.  
  
"Sometimes, with these two, it feels like forever. But I don't mind. At least I'm helping Team Rocket the best I can." The enthusiastic Rocket gopher replied, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sure…whatever, kid. Just be ready with the ladder. Mr. Ion wants them down ASAP."  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
"And please…stop looking at me with that dopey grin." Vanguard groaned, shaking his head. {This is why I never became a full time member. And why I should never try to start a conversation with the newbies.}  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Well, that's just great. We actually succeed for the first time in a long time, and all we get in return is Vanguard taking the ball back to headquarters, our standard pay, repaired uniforms, and the usual for lunch. Knowing our track record as well as he does, you would think Mr. Ion could give us a bit of a raise, or something…" Jessie grumbled as the dauntless trio wandered down the dusty path, heading in the direction Team Twerp had last been seen.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Jess. At least we got some food!" James said, between bites of sandwich.  
  
"Yeah! Been awhile since we had a good meal!" Meowth chimed in, then returning his attention to his can of tuna fish.  
  
"All you two ever think about is food!" Jessie huffed. Why couldn't her partners take their jobs more seriously? "And why is it I keep finding these stupid little note in MY lunch and you never find anything in yours?"  
  
"Well, Jessie, I think that's sort of self explanatory. Just read who they are from." James said, chuckling.  
  
"Yes, I know its from Mondo. It's just bugging me, that's all." Jessie tossed a small piece of crumpled up paper over her shoulder, which bounced off of Meowth's head, then continued to blow away in the breeze.  
  
"Hey! Watch where ya toss dat stuff, Jess!" Meowth yelped as he finished his lunch. "Ya know, maybe we should petition to get a car or someting once we get done wit dis whole ting."  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. It would save on boot repair." James agreed, folding his hands behind his head again.  
  
"So, Meowth, your plan worked well last time, how about we let you lead for a while. Whose next on our list?" Jessie asked, trying to turn the conversation back to their job.  
  
"Well," Meowth started, raising his paw to his chin, "I tink we should go after dat Brock guy. I mean, I'm sure we all know what his weakness is by now, right, James?"  
  
"Oh, wait, I think I know this one! It's the color Yellow, right? Or is it wood? Or is that the girl's weakness, and he's weak to dairy products…no…doesn't a radioactive rock factor in here somewhere? Or garlic?" James rambled, until Jessie whacked him over the head with her mallet. "Oh, that's right! Girls! He goes crazy for GIRLS!" he exclaimed, just before falling flat on his face.  
  
"Very good, Sherlock. Now then, let's see…we know he doesn't react to Jessie…"  
  
"I don't see how not. I'm far better looking than any Joy or Jenny."  
  
"Um, yeah, sure Jess. And tank GOD he doesn't go gah gah every time he sees James in one of his getups."  
  
"So what do you suggest?" Jessie said, picking the still unconscious blue haired fool up off the ground.  
  
"Hmmmm…dis may take a while."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Meanwhile, back at their base…  
  
"Mew. Mew mew mewmewmewmew mewmew mew mew mewmewmew. Mewmewmew mew mew." Said a floating pink catlike being to the silhouette of Bill Ion.  
  
"Thank you. Do send Vanguard in, won't you? I wish to hear his report."  
  
"Mew." The mew saluted, then disappeared in a shower of sparkles.  
  
"So, those three managed to catch Sketchit. Not a surprise. That's nothing like capturing Ketchum, though. Ketchum is formidable. The Trainer Balls may not be able to hold him. We'll soon see, though."  
  
"You wanted to see me, boss?" Vanguard said, stepping through the door or the dark office.  
  
"Yes, Vanguard, I did. Have a seat."  
  
Vanguard walks over to the chair he is directed to. "So what is it?"  
  
"Did you collect the ball?"  
  
"Yes, boss."  
  
"Did you secure it in the power siphon as I taught you to do?"  
  
"Yes, boss."  
  
"And you made sure NO ONE saw ANYTHING, right?"  
  
"Yes, boss."  
  
"You do realize that the boy was with you when you got the ball."  
  
"The newbie? How could a wet behind the ears little kid seein' the exchange of a pokeball from one hand to another be of any conseque…"  
  
"Did he see the hand off?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe. I…wasn't really watchin'…"  
  
"IDIOT! NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE besides those fools, yourself, the science team, and I are to see those balls!"  
  
Vanguard began to spasm in his chair, twisting and contorting in pain. In the darkness of the room, a faint blue glow could be seen around his head. "I'm SORRY, boss…I SHOULD have CHECKED!"  
  
"Yes, you should have."  
  
Vanguard stopped spasming, the glow dissipating from his head. "It shall not happen again."  
  
"No. It shall not."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
R+R if you please. Welcome to the Village. Be seeing you. 


End file.
